Accordion
by phayte1978
Summary: Nao visit Natsuya in Australia (add Rin)... PWP


"Really? You couldn't even wait for me?" Nao asked, walking into the dorm room, locking the door behind him. His hair still damp as he toweled it off some more.

"Just getting him ready," Natsuya said, three fingers deep into Rin.

"So impatient," Nao huffed out, setting down his towel and walking over where Natsuya had Rin bent over the bed. Leaning in, he kissed Natsuya, quickly thrusting his tongue in, sighing when their tongues connected. He had missed this so much, the taste and touch of Natsuya.

A small moan from Rin and Nao pulled from the kiss. "He is a pretty thing… isn't he?" Nao asked.

"Most definitely," Natsuya agreed.

"Yet so muscular… and strong," Nao said, fingertips ghosting over Rin's back, watching as the goosebumps formed on his skin.

"No teasing him, Nao," Natsuya laughed out. "He is our cockslut for the night." As he said this, he drove his fingers harder into Rin, making him cry out.

"Be nice," Nao laughed out, "this is also your teammate." Moving so he was at the other end of the bed, Nao climbed onto the bed, staying on his knees in front of Rin. Lifting his head up with his hand, Nao smiled down at him. "Yes, very pretty." A hand into Rin's hair, and he leaned down, pressing his lips to Rin's. He made sure the kiss looked good for Natsuya, leaving his eyes open, staring over at him. Rin's body moved slightly from the way Natsuya was finger fucking him. "Is he being too rough?"

"No," Rin gasped out.

Nao couldn't help it, he kept running his hands through Rin's hair. He had wanted to do that since he first set eyes on him. Too pretty. For all the masculinity that Rin held, there was also a beautiful side to him. Nao ran his hand from his hair down his face, his thumb over his bottom lip. Rin flicked his tongue out, teasing at his thumb. Nao smiled and pressed his thumb into his mouth, hooking it in his cheek.

Rin's eyes challenged him as he stared up, it only made Nao smile more. Something about the fire behind that glare was turning him on. "Natsuya," he chuckled out, "he has fire like you do."

"Hrmph," Natsuya grunted out. "Are we ready to do this?"

"Why are you so impatient?" Nao asked, keeping his thumb hooked in Rin's cheek, taking note the drool escaping his mouth, down his hand. Natsuya was wear a bathing robe similar to his, still tied tightly around his waist. "I told you to wait for me."

"Well I couldn't," Natsuya said, cheeks turning pink.

Looking back down at Rin, Nao never stopped smiling. "I guess this one is hard one to stay away from."

Another grunt from Natsuya and he was pulling his hand from Rin. A whine came from Rin at the loss. Removing his thumb from his mouth, Nao pushed the hair out of his face again, leaning over to kiss him. "I love how your lips taste," he whispered, watching Rin blush a bit. Another kiss, and he pressed Rin's lips open with his tongue. The way Rin gasped and whined into their kiss went straight to his cock- he was so open and so receptive.

"C'mon Nao," Natsuya said, "all you're doing is teasing him now."

Pulling off Rin's mouth, he couldn't take his eyes off of him- lips shiny from kissing, face flushed. It made Nao's breath catch for a moment. The sheer beauty of what was right in front of him.

"You keep that up, you're going to make me jealous," Natsuya said.

Chuckling, Nao took his eyes from Rin and stared up at Natsuya, who had undone his robe and was slipping it off his shoulders. His body was just as tight and formed- larger than Rin, magnificent in its own way. Holding his hand out, Natsuya took it. Pulling him, Nao kissed him briefly.

"Um… guys…" Rin said, still between them on all fours.

Smiling against Natsuya's lip, Nao ran his hand down his face and nodded. It was time to do this. Undoing the tie on his robe, he took note of Natsuya stroking his own cock, covering it in lube. Opening his robe, a hand glided up his leg. "Seems like someone else can't wait either," Nao chuckled out.

He was already hard, and Rin's hand shook as it reached for him. Gently taking his wrist, Nao led his hand around his cock. Once Rin had a firm hold, his hand was pushing his hair out of his face again- he really liked seeing Rin's face.

"Look at me," Natsuya said, holding Rin's hips tightly. When Nao looked over, their eyes locked. He could see how tight Natsuya was holding Rin's hips, his eyes roaming down his strong body, watching him press into Rin. Gasping and moaning from Rin, he took note at the far away expression on Natsuya's face.

"Fuck… he is so tight," Natsuya breathed out.

Nao hummed, and looked back down at Rin, his lips parted and eyes tightly shut. Hands pushing hair, yet again, off his face, Nao took hold of the base of his cock, lining Rin's lips with it. The drops of precum made his mouth shiny, his mouth moving teasing at the head of his cock.

"Come on sweet boy," Nao said.

Rin gasped again and licked at his cock, his tongue working along his shaft down where his hand was. Nao couldn't help it, his hands back in his hair. As much as he liked seeing Rin's face, he also loved the soft feeling of his hair.

A small moan and Rin's body was pushed forward a bit. Natsuya gently thrusting into him. Rin was so responsive to them.

"Open your mouth now," Nao softly said.

Rin's eyes opened, staring up at him, his mouth opening, tongue handing lewdly out. Smiling, Nao slowly slid his cock into his mouth- trying to be mindful of the thrusting happening from Natsuya. It would make Rin jolt slightly forward each time.

Being careful, Nao slowly slid his cock into Rin's mouth, watching his lips thin around his shaft. Both hands in his hair, he kept still as the thrusting from Natsuya was moving Rin enough.

"Don't hurt yourself," Nao said, looking down at Rin and how beautiful he looked like this. He could feel the moisture building on Rin's scalp and see it gathering on his brow. Nao's robe still hung off his shoulders, and his hair was starting to fall in his face.

Natsuya was thrusting harder, causing Rin to move forward- his cock going further into his mouth. It felt so good. Rin's mouth was warm and his tongue was doing amazing things to him. Moving his gaze back to Natsuya, his body rocking with Rin's, muscles tensed up- another smile formed.

Natsuya leaned forward, his lips pouting for him. Leaning over Rin's body, they shared a filthy kiss- all tongue and teeth. Nao loved when Natsuya got lost in his lust, it was as if it took him over. When they pulled back, Natsuya took a harder hold on Rin's hips and started to thrust harder. It made his cock go deeper into Rin's mouth, causing him to gag a bit. The sounds filled the room the more Rin tried to fully his cock into his mouth. His hands on Rin's face, thumbs caressing his jaw- spit was coming out the sides of Rin's mouth. He looked totally wrecked.

"You are doing so good," Nao purred out, "It feels so amazing."

Whimpers from Rin and Natsuya thrusted harder. This time a cry around his cock and Rin had to pull off for a moment. His moans were deep and hard as Natsuya started to slam into him- their skin slapping as he did. Grabbing the base of his cock, he pressed it to Rin's cheek. "Come on sweet boy, I'm not done yet."

Rin was panting, but opened his mouth. Watching Natsuya fuck Rin hard and deep, Rin covered in sweat, and the noises he was making- he was getting close himself. When Natsuya changed his angles, Rin was gagging and trying to scream out. Natsuya kept his brutal pace.

A loud cry from Natsuya and his body was shaking. Nao knew that cry all to well. Smiling, he saw how glossed over Natsuya's eyes were. Leaning forward, Natsuya kissed at Rin's shoulders, then pulled away and rolled onto the bed.

"Finish in him," Natsuya breathed out.

Rubbing at Rin's jaw again, he gripped the base of his cock and pulled from Rin's mouth.

"You know I am barely going to last… his mouth was so good," Nao said.

Natsuya only nodding, handing him the lube. Stroking himself, he moved so he was behind Rin. Placing his hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks, he used his thumbs to open his entrance, watching as Natsuya's cum leaked out. Pressing a thumb into Rin's opening, feeling how open he was- he was ready.

Slowly pushing his cock into Rin, Nao sighed out. He felt amazing. Rin's chest has fallen to the mattress, his hand under himself, stroking hard. Nao made sure to gently push all the way in, pushing Natsuya's cum deeper into Rin.

"Feels great, doesn't he," Natsuya said, his hand lazily stroking at Nao's thigh.

"He really does," Nao whispered.

Placing his hands on Rin's hips, he loved how strong and muscular Rin was. His fingers were met with tight muscle as he held on tightly, rolling his hips to _feel_ Rin. Gasps and moans fell from Rin's mouth as he slowly pulled out, feeling Rin clench tightly around him.

Pressing back in, the mixture of lube and cum making wet sloppy noises, Nao smiled and pulled back out. This time, he pushed in harder, making Rin cry out harder. Continuing a steady pace, he made sure the spot he hit was where Rin moaned the hardest.

All a sudden, Rin got impossibly tight around his cock- his body shuddering and a long whine coming from him. Pulling out a bit, those tight muscles trying to keep him from moving only made his cock throb harder. Another push and his balls got tight and heavy. He was so close.

He never thought Rin would stop shaking, another hard push and his own body started to quiver. "Rin!" he moaned out, gripping his hips tighter and pulling out faster and thrusting back in. A loud cry and he could feel his body collapsing on top of Rin's back- his cock releasing deep in Rin, mixing with Natsuya's cum.

It was hard to catch his breath, then strong arms where reaching for him. Sliding out of Rin, he fell backwards and into Natsuya's arms. Rin was panting and breathing hard, splayed out on his stomach. Taking Rin's arm, he gently pulled him into his own arms.

A kiss on his temple from Natsuya, his own hair pushed back- Nao turned his head and pressed a quick kiss to Natsuya's lips. Rin was still shaking in his arms. "Turn around, baby," Nao said.

Rin spun and he kissed at Rin's forehead. There were tears in his eyes and he wiped them away. "You did so good," he purred out, "are you ok?"

Rin quickly nodded his head.

"He gets like that," Natsuya chuckled out.

"Well I will just hold him through it then," Nao said, tightening his arms around Rin. "You did so good, my sweet boy."

They were all a mess, and very tired. Laying out on the bed for a bit, Nao held Rin till he was able to function and stop crying. When he cleaned up, Rin leaned over, kissing them both before heading out.

"Yeah, he also never stays the night," Natsuya said,

"He was a lot of fun," Nao said.

A kiss on the back of his neck, and he had to smile. He knew Natsuya would be asleep soon.

"I'm glad I came out," Nao said.

"You should come out more often," Natsuya yawned out.

Turning around, Nao laid his head on Natsuya's chest. Yes, maybe he would come out to Australia more.


End file.
